Lost Causes
by Plutocat
Summary: The product of boredom. Just a little something I thought of playing X4.


Standard disclaimers apply. I own not these characters.  
=============================================================  
  
  
  
~~  
You can't hardly wait to tell all your friends   
how his kisses taste sweet like wine   
And how he always makes your heart skip a beat every time he walks by   
~~  
  
It was strange. He hadn't exactly understood the feeling at first, but it was pleasant so he didn't discourage it from developing. Love, after all, was supposed to be a blessing, not something to be stopped like some sort of disease. If he had, maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much when ... everything went wrong. He was confused and hurt by the whole complicated mess, after all, Iris was loyal to her brother and Repliforce, why would she turn to a Hunter for comfort .. or love?   
  
~~  
And if you're feeling down he'll pick you up,  
he'll hold you close while you're making love   
He's everything you've been dreaming of, oh baby...   
~~  
  
Standing near the great oak that dominated the cemetery where the remains of the Repliforcers had been laid to rest, he listened to the eulogies being delivered for the brave ones that had fallen during a border skirmish with the Mavericks. From here, he could see Iris, her hands clasped in front of her, eyes closed; leaning against the stoic, solid form of her brother the Colonel. Even while so sad she was breathtakingly beautiful, more than he would ever had imagined. The atmosphere of the occasion was weighing heavily on him, making him wearier than he actually was. Things were going badly for Repliforcer and Hunter alike, and it was suspected that Sigma himself was yet again behind recent events. As he turned away, thoughts lost on the future, he heard her call out his name, and paused, turning.   
And was met by eyes the color of a lake on a clear day; deep, sparkling, unfathomable blue. She offered him a tear-streaked smile, and he returned it with a slight nod. Gods, she was beautiful ... He would give her anything she wanted, if she only asked. Anything at all ... his life ... his command ... anything.  
  
~~  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine...   
telling me more than any words could say   
But you don't even know I'm alive  
baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man..   
~~  
  
"Iris.." He spoke quietly, so not as to disturb the funeral behind them. "Don't cry. It's sad, but ... they can't hurt anymore. No more pain."  
She gives another one of those stunning smiles that turned his spine to mush and made his stomach knot up in nervousness and delight. "You're right, but I can't help but think we could have done something ... to stop all this before it got this serious. You understand, don't you? You always did."  
  
~~  
You probably spend hours on the phone  
talking about nothing at all..  
It doesn't matter what the conversation  
just as long as he calls.  
Lost in a love so real and so sincere  
and you wipe away each other's tears  
Your face lights up whenever he appears..   
~~  
  
He nods a little, glancing back at the funeral, but not speaking. If he did, he was afraid he would betray himself, and she'd find out. That ... would make things even harder, on everyone concerned. He blinks and refocuses on Iris as she speaks, her eyes questioning. "I'm sorry, I was listening to the end of the service. What did you say?"  
"Have you seen Zero today? I wanted to talk to him about maybe going for a walk later." As she spoke, her entire countenance seemed to light up with pure joy, nearly stopping his heart along with his breath, but he doesn't show it, and shakes his head.  
"No, I haven't. I suppose he's around the base somewhere. You might want to try the training room or the lounge, if not, ask Double. He knows where just about everyone is at any time.  
She smiles and nods, turning to run back to the Hunter Headquarters. "Thanks, X!"  
  
~~  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine...  
telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
baby to you, all I am, is the invisible man.   
~~  
  
As she approached the main doors, by some miracle, as if summoned by her thoughts, the blond-haired Crimson Wonder appeared, and they embraced tightly before re-entering the building, walking close, arm in arm. He watched silently, the feeling of warmth slowly strangling itself into sorrow. She ... didn't care for him, never would, not like she did Zero. And he could never tell them ... he wouldn't do anything to hurt his best friend or Iris. He turns away with a quiet sound, and inexplicably, his eyes lock with the Colonel's. On the soldier's face he could read understanding ... and pity. Hunter and Repliforcer give short respectful bows before continuing on their separate paths. There was nothing either could do. Nothing either would do. 


End file.
